Portable multifunction devices, such as modern smart phones, tablet computers, etc., provide user interfaces with high resolutions and the ability to navigate amongst numerous items and applications. Commonly, these devices are equipped with touch-sensitive screens, which enable users to conveniently interact with the devices using even gentle finger touches, swipes and the like.
This trend toward touch-sensitive screens is viewed by many as a positive movement in favor of efficiency and productivity. However, to some individuals, this blessing is actually a curse. For example, elderly or sick people experiencing partial or complete sensory loss in their fingertips may find it very hard or even impossible to feel when their fingers actually touch the screen. Similarly, individuals with deprived or underdeveloped fine motor skills may encounter difficulties in finely controlling their fingers in the vicinity of the screen; for example, they may touch the screen when not intending to do so, or touch it at an unintended location. These phenomena often lead to great frustration among some individuals, who find themselves forced out of the touch screen trend and the great advantages such modern devices provide.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.